Running out of time
by Rori Potter
Summary: When Rory goes to annual check up she finds out she has cancer. Things become reality and she has some choices to make.
1. To Be Blunt

**Rating:**K

**Category:** Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/Jess and Lorelai/Luke.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **When Rory goes to annual check up she finds out she has cancer. Things become reality and she has some choices to make.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Running out of time

Chapter 1

To Be Blunt

The doctor's office filed with phone rings, laughing kids, and hectic tired parents. Carefully Rory recrossed her legs so she wouldn't hit anyone or anything. Paris sat next to her reading a magazine. Rory let a small smile as she though of her old friend. Paris was there not to be supportive but for the appointment she had. Paris thought she was pregnant because she was 2 days late on her period.

"Miss Gilmore," called out a nurse. Rory placed her magazine on the table and picked up her purse. Rory barely noticed Paris' smile of encouragement. Rory was waiting for the nurse to come when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Rory let out a loud scream. Several nurses and doctors ran into her aide. She noticed none of them.

"Miss. Gilmore you have cancer," the doctor said. "Cancer of the blood, leukemia. I am sorry Miss. Gilmore. Is there any one you can call so that they can take you home?"

"Yeah...," Rory said shaking as she pulled out her cell phone. This seemed all to familiar. She dialed the first number that came to mind. Jess. She waited as the phone rang. She could feel the doctor's eyes on her. She was glad when someone finally picked up.

"Hello," a sleepy voice said. Rory let out a breath of relief.

"Jess is that you," Rory asked.

"Yeah," Jess said waking up a little more. "Where are you?" Rory took a deep breath.

"I am at the hospital," Rory finally said and she heard something fall.

"Jess are you all right," Rory asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jess answered. "Why are you at the hospital?"

"I felt like something was wrong," Rory said tears streaming down her face. "I was right." She heard Jess take in a deep breath.

"What's wrong," Jess asked.

"I suppose you have heard of Leukemia," Rory began.

"You have Leukemia don't you," Jess asked.

"Yes I do," Rory said. The sadness in her voice was apparent. It was like the time she had found out that Jess had left town and he hadn't told her. Jess winced at the memory.

"What do you need," Jess asked.

"To be picked up," Rory answered. "I need to tell the rest of my family."

"How'd you get there," Jess asked.

"Paris took me here but she is in the middle of an appointment," Rory answered. "It could be hours. She found out that she is a month pregnant." She heard Jess make a strange sound.

"Okay," Jess said. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The phone clicked off and Rory shut her phone. She looked up.

"Someone is coming to get me," Rory said. The doctor nodded and told her how to get out front. She followed his directions down to the period and she found herself in Jesse's arms.

"I am so sorry that this happened to you," Jess whispered into her hair. She shivered under his hot breath. He pulled back to look at her. "You don't look that bad right now." Rory snorted and followed Jesse to his car. He was watching the road when she felt a twinge of pain. She winced and tried to not draw attention to herself.

"Where to first," Jess asked. Rory squirmed in his seat.

"My mom's first," Rory said. Jess turned the radio on.

"... and this is beat 101.5," the DJ said. "Up next is When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

_I always needed time on my own,  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
And the bed where you lied,  
Is made up on your side._

_I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Refrain  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you._

_Verse 2  
I've never felt this way before,  
Everything that I do,  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left,  
They lie on the floor,  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do!_

_Refrain  
When you walk away_

_Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
And when you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you._

_Middle-eight  
We were made for each other,  
Out here forever,  
I know we were,  
Yeah Yeah!  
All I ever wanted was for you to know,  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul,  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me...  
Yeah!_

_Chorus  
When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you!  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too!  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...  
And make it OK...  
I miss you!"_

Jess pulled into her mother's drive way and parked the car.

"How am I going to do this," Rory asked.

"Bluntly," Jess answered. Lorelai came outside and greeted them.

"Hey mom," Rory said. "Why don't we go inside?" Lorelai looked confused.

"Okay," Lorelai said watching her daughter closely. No engagement ring so she wasn't what about to say she was getting married. What was this about?

"You need to sit down for this," Rory said. Lorelai gave her a strange look but followed her daughter's directions. "I'm slowly dying. I just found out today." Lorelai starred at her daughter for a moment.

"How," Lorelai chocked out.

"Cancer," Rory said tears rolling down her face. The three sat in silence and then slowly Jess got off the couch and kneeled down on the ground.

"Will you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore marry me," Jess asked.


	2. Proposals and Reactions

**Rating:**K

**Category:** Gilmore Girls

**Pairings:** Rory/Jess and Lorelai/Luke.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary: **When Rory goes to annual check up she finds out she has cancer. Things become reality and she has some choices to make.

**Credits: **To J.K. Rowling for writing the books in the first place.

Running out of time

Chapter 2

Proposals and Reactions

The silence the followed was deafening. Lorelai stared at Jess in shock. He proposed to Rory even though he knew she was dying. Rory sat in silence staring at the ring in front of her. Lorelai shot her daughter a nervous look. Why wasn't she responding? Rory numbly walked out of the room.

Jess stared after for a moment before standing. Lorelai stopped him with a shake of her head. She followed her daughter into her old room. Rory was starring at the bulletin board that was covered in Yale paraphernalia. She placed her hand on her old desk and the tears slid down her cheek.

"Will I ever get to finish my dreams," Rory quietly asked. Lorelai watched as Rory collapsed crying on her bed. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"He loves you, Rory," Lorelai told her daughter. "He is one in a million." Rory turned to look at her mother.

"I know and that is what scares me," Rory said wiping tears from her face. "I am dying and yet he sticks by my side."

"That is because he loves you," Lorelai pointed out. "That is very hard to find, Rory. Do you love him?" Rory turned to look at the wall for a moment as she thought about her mothers question.

"With every fiber of my being," answered Rory.

"Then say yes," said Lorelai. "He loves you despite the fact that he knows the possibility of losing you is very high." Rory nodded not really paying attention. She went over to her window and opened it.

"How will they react," Rory said gesturing to the town outside of her window. "How will they treat me? I want a normal life even towards the end." Lorelai sighed.

"You need to tell them," Lorelai said seeing where Rory was going with her questions. "They love you Rory. You just need to help them understand to not act as though they are walking on eggshells around you." Rory sighed and pulled the window shut. "That need to act normal around you no matter how close to death you are." Rory sat at her old desk.

"Is Jess still in the living room," Rory asked after a moment of silence. Lorelai left to check and then came back.

"He is," Lorelai answered. Rory stood. Lorelai watched as her daughter entered into the living room. Rory had changed a lot since she had last seen her and that had only been last weekend. Rory had small bags under her eyes. She wasn't her normally perky self. It was like she had been losing herself slowly and now she found out that she was dying... well, that was just more icing on the cake. Lorelai entered into the room.

"My answer is yes," Rory answered. Jess smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Jess wrapped his arms around his new fiancé. Rory smiled into Jess's shoulder. She finally had something go right. "Jess, I need to tell my grandparents." Jess nodded and led her into the car. Lorelai watched from the door with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the side her daughter was in.

"Do you want me to tell your dad, kiddo," Lorelai asked. Rory shook her head.

"I want be there to tell him," Rory said. "Tell Luke. That way he will be calm by the time I get to him." Lorelai nodded.

"And the rest of the town," Lorelai asked. Rory seemed thoughtful for a moment as the car started up.

"Tell Sookie, Jackson, and I'll tell Lane and you tell Miss. Patty," Rory said as she let a plan form in her hand. "That way by the time I get back from Grandma and Grandpa we can go see dad." Lorelai nodded as the plan slowly made sense in her head. "Mom I want to finish school even if it is the last thing I do." Lorelai nodded.

"Do you want me to tell Logan and Dean," Lorelai asked. Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"No," Rory said shaking her head. "They can find out on their own." She turned to Jess. "I'll see you later, mom. Let's go. I want to get up there before dark." Rory waved goodbye to her mom and Jess pulled out into the street. Lorelai watched sadly as she watched her daughter disappear from sight.

* * *

Logan placed the folder on his desk and rubbed his forehead. A knock on his door caused him to look up. His secretary peaked in.

"Your mother is here to see you," the secretary squeaked. Logan sighed.

"Let her in," Logan said tiredly. The secretary rushed out and in her place came his mother.

"Logan you won't believe what I have found out," she said as she entered the room.

"What is it, Mother," Logan asked tiredly.

"Rory Gilmore has leukemia," his mother answered. Logan dropped the file he had been holding and stared at his mother.

"Where did you hear that," Logan demanded. His mother sighed.

"I over heard her doctor talking to one of her friends," his mother said waving the comment off. "Her name was a city... Paris! That was it. Apparently Paris is pregnant." Logan stood ignoring his mothers' ranting. "Logan where are you going?"

"To find Rory," Logan answered.

* * *

A loud bang caused Luke to jump. He looked up to see Lorelai rushing over to him. She was flushed and her eyes were red like she had been recently crying. She looked around the room wearily. They were all staring at her.

"I need to talk to you," Lorelai said grabbing his arm and dragging him up the stairs.

"What's going on," Luke asked. Lorelai let out a fresh stream of tears flow down her cheeks at his question.

"Rory is sick," Lorelai said between sobs. Luke looked confused.

"Well, then she should take some medicine," Luke said confused at her reaction.

"It's not that simple," huffed Lorelai. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Being sick is never that simple," said Luke thinking he was catching on.

"If only it was that simple," Lorelai muttered.

"What do you mean 'if only it was that simple'," Luke asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Rory is dying, Luke," Lorelai answered. "She has leukemia." Luke looked at her shocked.

"When did she find out," Luke asked.

"About an hour ago," Lorelai asked. "She called Jess. He picked her up and took her to me. He proposed to her after she told me. She accepted." Luke let out a huff of breath.

"I am going to have a niece," Luke said shocked.


End file.
